


A Hand in Need (is a Friend in Deed)

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Ned acts like a sensible person of honor and integrity.





	A Hand in Need (is a Friend in Deed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> the drabble that [Over the Wall and Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715992) aspired to be but really, really wasn't.

This close to freezing to death, they could not afford the luxury of choice; Ned crawled into Jaime’s bedroll and told himself it meant nothing: a matter of practicality.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jaime muttered, sounding half-asleep, which wasn’t good, given that his body felt as cold as Ned’s.

“Don’t give me any,” Ned replied, doing what was necessary, to get a man’s blood hot enough to warm his bones.

Jaime chuckled and reached to return the favor, and Ned wanted to tell him no, but Jaime’s hand was already on his cock, so instead he simply didn’t say yes.


End file.
